Power of Three One Shot- Pureblood Primary
by FeelsLikeStormingACastle
Summary: The triplets cause havoc at their pureblood only primary school.


**Author's Note: Since we are currently waiting on the next chapter of _The Power of Three_, we decided to write this little one-shot. We hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

One Shot

In pureblood society, when a magical child turns about the age of seven, they are sent to attend what is simply known as Pureblood Primary. This school, like other primaries, teaches the basic life skills necessary to begin regular schooling and set them up to excel in society. However, unlike other primary schools, this school pertains to magic. It teaches the basics of magic, and determines if a child is actually magical; and it teaches the most fundamental laws and regulations of pureblood society.

And on this day, the Riddle triplets, though they are now known as the Carrows, were on their way to school.

"Korra, dear, please take care to stay out of the puddles. You do need to look presentable." Amycus Carrow pleaded, cringing as Korra jumped into another puddle.

"Oh, let the girl do what she wants. We can always use a drying spell." Alecto, Amycus's twin sister, said as she smiled at the young girl.

With that Korra ran up ahead of her two sisters to jump into a fun looking puddle, only to discover that it was much deeper than anticipated. Slipping and landing on her butt in the murky water, she began to cry. A short distance away Klara and Kierra could be seen doubled over with laughter at their little sister's misfortune. A quick disapproving glance from Amycus was enough to stop Klara, however Kierra was unable to hold in her giggles. Alecto quickly walked over to the puddle, scooping the small girl up by her shoulders and drying her off.

"There, there. You're all better now, child." She giggled, putting Korra back on the path.

Klara and Kierra came forward, linking arms with Korra, and hurrying up the path to the school, their matching emerald green skirts flowing behind them. After signing them in, the elder Carrows flooed back home. The girls went to take their seats with the other children. Klara immediately moved towards the front of the room, while Kierra and Korra hung around in the back corner. Each table had a generous amount of McViker's Magical Dough. This putty, like muggle moulding clay, can be shaped easily by the hands of small children. The difference is that when it dries it becomes a miniature model of the desired object.

The object of the activity was to mould what they would envision their future wand as, though only a hand full of children were actually doing that. Among them was Klara, who was using the sculpting tools to make very precise carvings into the handle of her wand. Korra, on the other hand, was simply eating the clay, after slight prompting from Kierra and Draco Malfoy. Hating the taste, she turned and spit it out on Malfoy's lap. Malfoy jumped up, trying to wipe off the clay as Kierra fell out of her chair laughing. Satisfied, Korra then turned and grabbed another wad of clay and began her work on her… wand.

The entire front row of students turned to see what was causing the commotion and the teacher made her way over.

"Look at what she did! Just look at this! Look!" Malfoy whined, "My father will hear of this!"

"Miss Carrow, what did you do to young Mister Malfoy?" Mrs. Higgs questioned, looking between a petulant Malfoy and a very smug looking Korra.

"Nothing." She said simply, turning to smile over her shoulder, "I've been doing my work, Miss."

"It's true, Higgs." Kierra piped up from the ground under the table. "She didn't do anything."

"What! But you saw it!" Malfoy squeaked, shoving the table forward into Crabbe and Goyle who in turn fell face first into their clay mess.

"Well, seeing as I didn't see whatever happened, I can't say whether or not Miss Carrow has done anything… I think it'd be best to have our snack now." Mrs. Higgs said, clearly overwhelmed and a bit annoyed. With a wave of her wand, all of the clay was cleared off of the tables… and Malfoy.

The children all reached into their bags to retrieve their snacks. Kierra, trying to make up for causing a scene, offered Malfoy a piece of her sandwich.

"No, it's okay." Malfoy said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a green apple. "I brought an apple."

Nodding, Kierra turned to the front of the room to see Klara having a candid conversation with the empty chair next to her.

"Your sister's crazy." Crabbe commented as he turned around smirking. Goyle nodded mutely in agreement.

Squishing her sandwich in her hands out of anger, Kierra jumped across the table and pounced on a very surprised Crabbe, all the while screaming "How dare you!?"

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Mrs. Higgs screamed as she came running over to the scene and pulled Kierra off of Crabbe.

"He said Klara was crazy!" Kierra pointed at Crabbe.

Crabbe stood up. "Well, she is." He said indignantly. "I mean, look at her!"

The room went completely silent, except for the sound of Korra's chair falling over as she tried to jump the table to get to Crabbe, only to be pulled back by Theodore Nott. Everyone turned to look at Klara, who was turned around to face the scene, silently giggling to herself.

"Aw, I love you girls." Klara smiled at her sisters.

Kierra stopped struggling in Mrs. Higgs's arms and turned to look at Korra who shared a look of shock.

Mrs. Higgs then put Kierra down on the correct side of the table. "Yes, well I think that is about all for today." She said exasperatedly.

As the triplets made their way out of the classroom to meet the questioning looks of the elder Carrows, Klara whispered a quiet "thank you" to her sisters.

"Any time, sis!" Korra exclaimed as she clapped Klara on the back so hard that she stumbled forward.

"So, do I even what to know what you three did in class today?" Amycus asked warily.

The girls just looked at each other and smiled. "Nope." They giggled as they skipped up the path home.


End file.
